Let's Get Some Shoes
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Tori wants some shoes and enlists her girl friend a driver. Jori. One-shot. Rated: K.


**Tori wants some shoes and enlists her girlfriend as a driver. Rated K. ONE SHOT. **

**I really wanted some freaking shoes, and since I can't get some, Tori gets some. **

The Hollywood Arts hallway was filled with loud students bustling around to get to classes as soon as possible or stopping at their locker to get a text book. From the doors of the cafeteria Jade West walked in, coffee cup in hand. It wasn't abnormal for Jade to casually scroll in before 7th period with a coffee, hardly anybody noticed her.

Tori Vega, on the other hand, was not a casual skipper, and when she came in behind Jade a few eyes bugged out. They'd known the couple had been picking up each others habits, but it was still a shock to see the youngest Vega entering school with a cup of coffee in her hands.

A sharp glare from Jade passed across everyone's faces, they instantly found something better to do while the couple marched to Jade's locker. Jade spun the combination on her locker and pulled it open while Tori leaned her shoulder against Robbie's and crossed her ankles while sipping her coffee, "Jade please!" Tori begged with a pout on her face. Jade snorted in response, digging through her locker trying to find her eyeliner in the mess of books, papers, scripts, and binders, "Please Jade!" Tori tried again, aiming for a 'someone just kicked my puppy and now I'm sad' look.

Jade hardly gave the look a second glance, in fact, if she had given it a second glance it wouldn't have made a difference, sad looks didn't work on her. Ever. "Vega." Jade grunts curling her long fingers around her eyeliner, "why do you want me to go shoe shopping with you?" a prideful grin engulfed her face when she looked at her eyeliner. Jade set her coffee cup on a few books piled precariously in her locker, turning to the mirror on the locker door to fix her make up.

Tori's sad look was changed to an annoyed and bored expression and a heavy sigh passed through her soft lips, "Because you're my girlfriend?" Tori threw out, having no other good reason for Jade to go shopping with her. When Jade glanced at her Tori arched an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms over her chest, "Come on, it's just a little shopping with your girlfriend, is it going to kill you?"

Jade tossed her eyeliner into her locker, grabbed her coffee and slammed the locker door shut, fixing her back on her shoulder, "maybe." She gave Tori a quick peck on the lips and walked past her to class, swinging her hips knowing Tori was watching. Tori groaned and threw her hand into the air in defeat, stalking after Jade, eyes watching the way her hips moved.

Once in class Tori dropped into the desk beside her girlfriend and pouted through their last class, thinking about all the cute shoes she wanted to buy and her only means of transportation, Jade, not wanting to go with her. After school she followed Jade silently out to her car and slid into the passenger seat, throwing her bag into the back with a defeated expression on her face.

Jade threw her bag next to Tori's and set her coffee cup in the cup holder before shutting her door and pulling her seat belt on. She glanced at her girlfriend, annoyed to find such a pitiful expression on her face. "You're lucky I like you." Jade grumbled, "and I need new boots."

Tori's expression went from defeat to joy in a matter of seconds, "Yay! Thank you Jade," she leans over the consol and kisses Jade's cheek quickly, falling back into her seat and buckling up, squealing in delight. Jade shrugs and turns on the CD she'd been listening to earlier and backs out of her parking space, not sure how happy she really was to be going shopping. Jade knew she'd be angry in minutes and cut the trip short if she went into this with a bad attitude so she turned the song up and sang along, a trick Tori taught her to calm down.

"And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills, 'til the landslide brought me down…" she sings drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, glaring at the line of cars in front of her. Tori just sat grinning, tapping her feet happily to a beat. By the time they made it from the parking lot Tori was feeling a little tired and just as aggravated as Jade, who took the opportunity to cut around the car in front of her as soon as it arose, slamming her foot on the gas and jerking the car to the right, speeding past the car with tires screeching.

Tori's eyes went wide for a fraction of a second before she clenched them shut and gripped the bottom of her seat tightly; trying not to scream as she felt the whole car slide of the ground and a chorus of honking followed them. When they slowed again she peeled her eyes open. Jade was sitting calmly behind the wheel, one hand draped over the wheel, the other drumming on her lap.

Her nostrils flared and her eyebrows met over the bridge of her nose, her mouth pursed together and she slowly loosened her grip on the chair, only to throw her hands in the air and point an angry finger at Jade, "Were you trying to kill us?" Tori yelled waving her finger at Jade's face.

Jade raised her studded eyebrow at Tori and then just shrugged her shoulders, "Nope." Jade replied, "I'm an excellent driver, Vega. I'd never kill you." She slowed down a little more, watching Tori relax from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah right." Jade simply shrugged and turned up the song, "Elvis? Really?" Tori said with a roll of her eyes. One minute she thought she knew something about Jade, like her music taste, the next she was listening to Elvis.

"A little more bite and a little less bark, a little less fight and a little more spark. Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me, satisfy me baby." Jade sang with laughter in her voice, flicking on her turn signal and switching lanes, "there is nothing wrong with a little Elvis. Or a lot." Jade shrugs.

Even with her complaint Tori found herself dancing in her seat, singing along to the next three Elvis songs Jade had on the CD until the CD finished, luckily just as they pulled into the malls parking lot. Tori flung the door open and jumped out, bouncing from the anticipation of getting new shoes.

Jade on the other hand took her time getting out of the car and her boots dragged across the ground as they entered the mall, a sea of people rushing around and bumping into everybody else, like a crazy pack of wild animals. Jade hated it and grabbed Tori's arm, hauling her directly to the shoe store without hesitation, wanting to be as far away from those crazy people as she could get.

Sale signs lined shelves, Tori's eyes went wide with awh, "Oh my god!" she squealed, rushing straight to a shelf with a pair of purple platform wedges that were just calling her name. She searched the shelves excitedly for her size. When she found them she kicked her flip flops off, sat down and tried them on. Jade laughed and found a place to sit and watch Tori parade around in her new found heels.

She wouldn't admit it, but Jade loved to see Tori this excited and happy, and watching her strut her stuff down the isles with a very perfect mockery of a runway model wasn't so bad, either. She pretended to be invested in something on her phone, but she was secretly watching Tori.

Satisfied with her find, Tori put the heels back into their box and turned to Jade, "you said you needed boots, right?" she asked with a smile on her lips. Jade nodded and Tori took her hand and dragged her through the store to the boots isle where Jade searched around.

She found a pair of combat boots to replace her old worn pair, almost perfectly matched with a fit like heaven, and then a pair of lace up heeled boots that were just screaming for her to try on. She rushed to put them on and stood up, parading up and down the isle in them, Tori watching her with a huge grin on her face, "And you didn't want to come." She teased, eyes glued on the sway of Jade's skinny jean clad hips.

Jade stopped and looked over her shoulder at Tori with a mischievous glare, "Quiet." Jade snapped playfully spinning on the heels and once more parading down the isle, "I really like these, do they look okay?" she paused in front of Tori and stared down at her feet, tapping the heels together with a contemplative look on her face.

"They look great." Tori replied. Jade, with a few steps down the isle to be sure they were it, took the shoes off, put them into their box and grabbed her combat boots box before following Tori into the next isle. There seemed to be hardly anybody in the store, which the girls were thankful for because they spent the next hour trying on shoes from the three isles.

"Look at these!" Tori squealed, holding up a grayish purple peep toe pump with a little bow on it, "I want them, help me find my size!" she demanded. Jade rolled her eyes and searched through box after box trying to find the shoe in Tori's size, but she didn't manage to find one in Tori's size. Tori had no luck, either, so dejectedly she put the shoe back on it's stand and they moved on to a new isle where Tori found a pair of boots that she loved, and they went to check out.

They were fourth in line when Jade suddenly cursed under her breath, "I got the wrong size in these, I'll be right back." Jade said holding up a pair of heels she hadn't bothered to try on, "meet me at the food court?"

"Sure." Jade smiled and kissed Tori on the cheek before departing the line in search of the right sized shoe, disappearing after the second isle. Tori tapped her foot impatiently waiting in line behind an elderly woman trying to return a pair of shoes, she wasn't really listening, but she assumed the woman had forgotten her receipt and was trying to find a way around having to go find it.

When the woman finally left, Tori paid for her shoes and wandered from the store with two bags, heading toward the smell of food. 10 minutes later Jade made it to the food court, two slices of pizza carefully held in her hands while her bags dangled from her elbows, "thanks." Tori smiled at Jade as she set a slice of pepperoni in front of her.

"No problem, that line got really long, really fast." She complained, setting her bags down, "I hate the mall." She glared around the food court at people milling about in packs. Tori looked around at them, but she was someone who didn't mind the people in her way. But she knew her girl friend saw them as parasites that she didn't want anywhere near her.

Tori smiled at her girl friend and nudged her leg under the table, "thanks for taking me." Jade dragged her eyes away from the blonde girls she'd been glaring at and turned a softer look to her girlfriend.

Jade smiled at Tori and nudged her leg in return, "anytime, babe." She picked up her pizza and took a large bite out of it, starving from skipping lunch and shopping for three hours instead of going home to eat, "you coming over to work on homework or am I taking you home?" Jade asks.

"I'll come over, I need help with my math homework and I know you'll need help with your science." Tori teases, leaning back to throw her plate in the garbage can behind her.

"Har, har." Jade grumbles with a smile on her face, she hands Tori her plate to throw away and stands up, taking her bags and Tori's into her hand, snatching up one of Tori's hands with her free hand and lacing their fingers together.

Two hours later Tori's laying in her bed, flipping through a magazine. Jade had dropped her off an hour ago so Tori would be home when her mother returned. Tori's mom was home for a grand thirty minutes before leaving again, Tori home alone since Trina was off at a friends house for the night.

Tori had texted Jade who promised to be over in an hour, so she had nothing to do but unpack her shoes, placing them into their spaces in her closet, and showering. Her shower was quick, she skipped washing her hair, and she was dressed twenty minutes later in a pair of pink and green plaid pajama shorts and a green tank top.

She wandered downstairs after she was dressed and flicked through channels on the TV. She stopped on an episode of Drake and Josh, the one where Josh ran over Oprah. She grabbed one of the throw pillows, tucked it under her arm and draped a blanket over her legs.

Tori didn't move again until Jade knocked on the door and then pushed it open, waltzing in with a bag in her hand. She kicked the door shut and locked it, grinning over at Tori who'd stood up to stretch after lying down for half an hour.

"What's in the bag?" she asked, looking at the shoe store bag Jade was carrying.

"Chinese food, since I know your mom didn't feed you." Jade replied, setting the bag on the table and smacking Tori's hand when she reached for it. Jade distracted her by grabbing Tori's hips and pressing her lips against hers roughly, pushing her back a few steps. Tori responded to the kiss without hesitation, only to let out a disappointed sigh when Jade pulled away, "find something better to watch then Drake and Josh."

"Fine." Tori said, plunking down on the couch and picking up the remote. She mindlessly flicked through channels listening to Jade saying 'no, no, no' until she found a Bones marathon that she knew Jade would love to watch. When the raven haired girl returned to the couch she grinned at the show, passed out the food and pushed the bag aside.

After they ate Jade took the plates and washed them in the sink, Tori turned on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest, watching Jade clean the dishes with a dopey smile on her face. When Jade caught her staring Tori blushed and buried her face in her knees, causing a loud bout of laughter from Jade. This was a frequent occurrence for the girls, because Jade was used to being on her own, while Tori hated being alone and enjoyed watching Jade act like a house wife.

When she finally stopped laughing Tori peeked back over at her, finding Jade looking intently at whatever it was she was washing in the sink, "I guess I can help clean up." She mumbles, picking up the bag that had held the Chinese food. She'd expected it to be empty, but found it was actually pretty heavy. She looked down at it puzzled.

"I got you a present." Jade comments when she notices Tori staring at the bag, "open it." She shuts off the water and dries her hands, walking out of the kitchen.

Nervous and excited Tori looks into the bag where she finds a shoe box. Her eyebrows knit together and she pulls it out, lifts the lid off and a huge smile erupts on her face as she squeals and sets the box down. Inside is the pair of grayish purple shoes she'd wanted at the store. Not hesitating in her celebration, she slips the shoes onto her feet. She walked in a few circles around the couch, squealing happily.

She took them off after her third lap around the couch and set them back in the box, walking slowly to the girl watching her with a smile on her face. She put her arms around Jade's neck and just smiled at her for a minute before leaning in and kissing her softly, "thanks for the shoes."

"I found them when I went back for my boots." Jade says, kissing Tori again, "can't stand to see you sad and you looked like someone kicked your puppy when they didn't have your size."

"I thought you liked when I was sad." Tori teased, recalling their 'date' at Nozu. Jade smacked Tori's hip playfully and Tori laughed at the frown on her girlfriends face, "kidding. Kidding." She pauses, "Is this the right angle? Do I look pretty?" she teases.

"No." Jade says and then attacks Tori's sides with quick fingers, Tori shrieks with laughter, trying to jerk away from Jade's fingers, but it doesn't work, Jade just hooks her arm around Tori's waist, picks her up and gently throws her down on the couch, tickling her mercilessly while Tori yelps and gasps for breath, tears building in her eyes.

"Mercy! Uncle! Jade stop!" Tori squeals, gasping for breath while trying to push away Jade's hands. Jade stops almost immediately a triumphant grin on her face while she stares down at the small girl beneath her, her look going from amused to something else

"That's the right angle." She replies, and then leans down to kiss her softly. Tori puts her arms around Jade's neck and Jade laid down on top of her girl friend, breaking the kiss and resting her head on Tori's shoulder while Tori toyed with her hair. They stayed silent for the next twenty minutes until Tori's eyes landed on the shoes.

"God those shoes are perfect."

Jade groaned.


End file.
